Joker (DCMU's Earth-1)
The Joker is a serial killer psychopath and is the archenemy of Batman in the DCMU. He is played by Tom Hiddleston. History Since we don't know anything about him, Batman has three theories about the origins of the Prince of Crime with men who really lived and mysteriously disappeared : * He would be Thomas Wayne Jr., born on April 24, 2002, the eldest son of Thomas and Martha Wayne supposedly stillborn. It had been in an unknown way, found and adopted by June and Donald Napier, a couple of criminals taking themselves for Bonnie and Clyde. He renamed him Jack Napier and he will later be involved in several robberies orchestrated by his "parents". But he was killed during a break in the Wayne Tower that went wrong on October 4, 2019 by security agents. The body has never been found. * He could be Arthur Fleck, born April 24, 2003, he is the son of Penny Fleck and an unknown father. To help financially his sick mother, he did stand-up and one-man shows, but he was often booed by the audience. Criminals, seeing him being humiliated on stage, offered him a deal : they would give him money, but in exchange he was to render them a service. Taking advantage of his naivety, they gave him a red hood to hide his face to hide his face and told him to join them the next day in the chemical plant ACE Chemicals, where his mother worked before being sick. But criminals have made their scapegoat to distract the police so they can escape with the money if the burglary succeeds. But the next day, October 4, 2019, the police shot down Arthur and his "accomplices". He would then have fallen into a tank of chemicals. The body has not been found. * Or he would be Jerome or Jeremiah Valeska. Both were twins and were born on April 24, 1986 at Cirque Haly. They are the result of an adulterous affair, their mother was Lila Valeska, a Snake Dancer, and their father was Paul Cicero, a Fortune Teller. When the troop clerk resigned, the two brothers took his place and each evening, each of them played Gaggy the Clown. But one of them, we never knew leaquel, sinking little by little in the madness and returned more and more in the skin of his character: the Clown. One evening, October 4, 2019, one of the two brothers was missing, and the other had to do the show in his place. But he had organized a new number to present to the public: a hilarious gas of his composition but this one killed everybody in the big top including the brother Valeska. At the end of the "show", all the corpses wore a grim scarlet grin and we never found the body of the twins. He faces Batman for the first time in the company of Harley Quinn and will later be interned at Arkham Asylum. Later, when Batman is interned in the Asylum, they will both be in neighboring cells. When Batman escapes, the Joker will do the same and will team up with Bane to break the Bat. He will later be part of the Legion of Doom alongside Lex Luthor and other nemesis of Justice League members. He will take control of the Royal Flush Gang and face Task Force X. He will later be murdered by Jason Todd aka Red Hood, whom he murdered many years earlier. Appearances # Batman III : Dark Victory (2030) (Cameo) # Batman IV : Killing Joke (2034) # Gotham City Sirens (2035) (Cameo) # Batman V : Arkham Asylum (2039) # Batman VI : Knightfall (2041) # Justice League III : Forever Evil (2041) # Batman/Superman (2044) # Justice League IV : Doom (2045) # Task Force X (2045) # Batman VII : Under The Red Hood (2046) # Batman IX : The Court of Owls (2053) (Hallucination) Trivia * After playing for more than 10 years Loki, one of the favorite MCU villains of the fans, Tom Hiddleston plays the Joker, the most popular comic book villain of all time. * The sexual orientation of the Joker is complicated to define, he seems to like the company of Harley Quinn but he is completely obsessed with Batman. He could be bisexual, pansexual, asexual, gay or even ... batsexual. Quotes “All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am. Just one bad day.” "Why so serious? Smile at least in your life, damn it !" "This city is inhabited only by pessimistic and depressed people, I only want to amuse them so that they go better. I'll make them laugh a bit, they will not forget it so soon. Finally, if they are still alive ! Ha Ha Ha !" "I've always seen myself as a comedian but some see me as an asshole who loves to kill people. It shows that they never met my father, finally if I ever remembered him and that he would be like I think he is. As they say, like father, like son !" "I'm not a monster, Batman, I'm the Devil !" Category:DCMU Category:DC's Movie Universe Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:DCMU Characters